What the Heck
by Firegirl101597
Summary: It was a normal Saturday night till I was kidnapped changed into a robot monkey and met the hyperforce my life will never be the same
1. Chapter 1

Firegirl:well I had this random Idea so enjoy and SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me

* * *

My POV

It was a normal saturday night,my parents went to bed ,my sister was asleep in the living room, my brother was at a friends house, and I well I was in my room on my computer with my cat ,Patch,sleeping next to me.I was watching the bestest show in the world Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go when I heard someone enter my room.I sighed thinking it was my moms pomeranian."Gizzy out."I said.I felt Patch move then he hissed he never hissed at Gizzy never."I looked up to see something that made my jaw drop.A formless was standing in my doorway A FORMLESS FOR PETES SAKE.I just sat there staring at it .the it started walking towards me.I picked Patch up and ran but my room was a mess I tripped and something hit my head HARD everything turned black.

Normel POV

The formless brought the unconscious girl to Mandarin who grinned and took her "mission success" he said .he the took her inside his short dark brown hair covered her then threw her in a cage ,unknown to him that a little black and white cat snuck on board and ran to the cage. Mandarin's took off towards the Citadel of Bone.

My POV(again)

I woke up in a dark room "were were am I." I asked myself I looked around and was able to make out a table with sharp pointy objects on it."So your awake" someone said.I turned around to see Mandarin sitting in a chair next to me.I looked where I was and seen I was on some sort of table made of bones."Were am I."I demanded trying to sound brave but inside I was scared."why your in the Citadel of Bone"he said when I lost it."WHAT"I screamed I fell back then when I went to get up I saw my hands they were not human they were robot monkey hands.I turned around and looked in a mirror instead of seeing me I seen a dark brown robot monkey with crimson eyes I screamed and back away from my reflection."WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME"I screamed at Mandarin."isn't it obvious"he said" I turned you into a robot monkey."now I was more freaked out than EVER."WHY"I screamed at him."well you could be some use to use you do after all have the Power Primate after all"he I was just grinned "well I have to but don't worry you'll be ok."I shivered as he said he left I went to the door and tried to open it "locked"I mumbled."meow"I heard I turned around to see a black and white cat "Patch!"I said running up to him and hugged him."Patch oh thank goodness your ok"I said happily "uuhh how did you get in here"I asked turned and pointed his noise at and air venalation vent that was open."Patch your a genius"I exclamed happly.I picked Patch up and put him in it first then I climbed in as well.I crawled around we I seen something else that made my jaw super robot was in on of the biggest rooms.I smiled _"if the robot is here that means the hyperforce is in here to"_ I crawled out of the ventalation vent and snuck my way into the I got in there it was dark."_I better find a place to hide'"_I thought to myself.I found some kind of machine against the wall with a small spot in it for me to hide.I went in there with Patch following both hide there as I fell asleep.

* * *

Firegirl:well that was chapter one R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Firegirl:ok chapter TWO

Sprx:do we come in in this Chapter

Firegirl:noooo *sarcasm*

Sprx:is that sarcasm

Firegirl:*hits Sprx with a stick*

Sprx:*falls unconscious

Nova:Firegirl doesn't own the show or use but she own her ocs

* * *

My POV

I woke up to voices.I opened my eyes and peaked out my hiding place the hyperforce was sitting in their chairs I could make out what they said but it was hard to because my hearing wasn't so good "I wonder why Mandarin went to earth"Nova I couldn't hear anything else till Antauri spoke "we are being watched"he said.I ducked back in my hiding place Patches golden eyes looked at me with curiosity.I wait silently hopeing they wouldn't find hope left me when a pair of green meet with my crimson "I found someone" Jinmay called.I darted out of my hiding spot and went in a hyperforce looked at me and crowed me."who are you"Chiro demaned.I backed away and squezed my eyes shut. Then I heard a hiss and a cry in pain.I opened my eyes to see Chiro holding his face in pain and Patch in front of me his back was prepareing to fight.I pulled Patch closer to me with my tail."I'm sorry I'll leave as soon as posible."I just looked at me "your not leaveing till we know who you are"he growled.I could tell he was in a bad I startd to think I should tell them a fake name maybe my name on the fan sites I Firegirl would be a weird name."Fire"I said shorting the pen name down."my name is Fire" they looked at me "well Fire what are you doing here"Sprx hit him and turned to me."sorry about him he's not in a good mood.I'm Nova"Nova said holding out here hand.I took it and she helped me glared at all the hyperforce members introdusced though I knew their names already I decided to just pretened not to know them until they told me.I soon started to feel a little the world turned dark

* * *

Firegirl:short chap I know

Sprx:shes to lazy to write more and you made me seem mean

Firegirl:If you don't watch what your doing I'll make you dead

Sprx:...

Patch:Meow (translation:read and review)


	3. Chapter 3

Firegirl:sorry guys writers block and thx for the reviews

Patch:Meow

Firegirl:and the hyper force won't join me today

Sprx:yes we will

Firegirl:how did you get in here

Sprx:your sister let me in

Firegirl:*sighs*I do not repeat do not own SRMTHFG if I did Sprx would be in the med bay by now

Sprx:*gulps*

* * *

I felt my eyes slowly opened I was in the med bay if there was one place I didn't like was a doctor's offices that much so being in the med bay wasn't a thriller. I groaned and sat up, which I regretted as a searing pain went through my head."Gah"I hissed. "Try not to move so quickly." I heard Gibson say behind me.I turned around to see the blue monkey looking at me worriedly. "I'm fine" I said giving him a smile. He shook his head "you got a concussion" he said. "Oh" I said back. I shook my head witched caused it to hurt again. "Fire don't move your head" Gibson scolded. "fine "I answered. _"Now how did I get the concussion I don't know I might have happened when I was kidnapped but I was human then maybe it happened when I was transformed."_ I thought to myself. I was so deep in thought I didn't hear the rest of the hyper force come in."How are ya feelin"Sprx said which scared me enough to make me jump 5 feet high in the air which also caused more pain in my head."Fire"Gibson scolded."hey"I said in defence"Sprx scared me"Sprx folded his arms "How did I scare you""simple you came in I wasn't paying attention and you scared me"I huffed turning away from him which made my head hurt. Gibson sighed "Fire stop moving so suddenly and quickly your going to make it worse"he scolded again."what worse"Jinmay said. "she has a concussion" Gibson told put his hand on my shoulder."you should get some rest."he said. "But I just woke up"I smiled at me "but you will not hurt yourself."I groaned and slowly laid down and before any thing else could be said I fell asleep.

* * *

Firegirl:again sorry for the late update and sorry that its short

Sprx:I'll say

Firegirl:and I'm so sorry Patch for not putting you in this chap *picks Patch up and hugs him*

Patch:*purrs*

Nova:Read and reveiw


	4. Chapter 4

Me:Hello peoples

Patch:meow

Me:yes your going to be in this chap

Patch:Purr

Me: sorry for wait writers block

Otto:HI

Me:WTH Otto how did you get in here

Otto:your sister she's very nice

Me:*roles eyes*anyway I do not own SRMTHFG

* * *

_ **My POV**_

_ I was running from what I don't know all I know that I'm running the scent of death surrounded me soon I tripped over something. I looked down at what I tripped on, it was Sprx's body he was covered in blood. I gulped what did that I looked around me and seen the rest off the hyper force all dead covered in blood."Beautiful huh". I grew afraid "who are you "I said. The one that spoke stepped out, it was me but my pupils were slits and I was covered in blood. "there is no way. "I said. the other me only grinned "oh contraire but I am and you will kill your friends "she said with a devilish grin. "NO I WON'T"I pounced on her, she howled slashing my chest. I screamed in pain. "oh you will trust me "with that she slashed me again I screamed louder._

I woke up in the med bay screaming.I put my hand over my heart and tried to calm down the hyper force was alive ,I didn't kill them, and I never will.I heared the door open as the hyper force came pouring in."are you ok"Gibson asked.I nodded "just a dream"I replied "you woke use because of a dream"Sprx said angrily."sorry"I said "you guys go back to bed I won't wake you up" they all, minus Sprx,looked at me worriedly before leaving the room. I watched them leave I felt something rub up against my leg,I looked down to see Patch."hey boy" I cooed picking him up. He purred as I stroked him "I wonder if they like me"I told him .now call me crazy for talking to my cat but who else am I supposed to talk too. Patch looked at me "I think Sprx doesn't like me very much" I said. He looked at me like 'you think' I laughed then yawned. "Man I'm tired well time to go to sleep" I said.I layed down and Patch curled up in a little ball next to me. "Good night"I said, he purred and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next day I felt better so I got up and walked to the main room and smiled "good morning" I said with a smile "Fire" Gibson scolded "you should be in bed" "but I'm not tired "I whined. He rolled his eyes "your worse then Otto" he said "now go to bed." "ok fine" I said preparing to leave when someone grabbed me from behind. The Hyper force stood up and got ready to attack who ever grabbed me. I turned my head a little to see bone armor 'oh no' I thought 'Mandarin' I started to struggle out of his grip but he held me tighter. I looked at the hyper force who looked back at me helpless "let me go" I cried "never" He said putting his bone claws on my neck. I closed my eyes and squeezed them shut I was scared what was going to happen to me the hyper force could attack without hurting me and Mandarin is stronger then I am. That's when I heard Mandarin scream in pain and let me go. I opened my eyes and ran behind the hyper force and looked at Mandarin. He had claw marks on his face and in front of him was Patch. Patch was hissing at him, his back arched and his claws out. "WHY YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Mandarin screamed slashing at Patch, who swiftly dodged the attack and ran to me. I picked him up and watched as the hyper force attack Mandarin.

Soon the hyper force chased Mandarin away. Sprx looked at me "why is he after you" he demanded. " I don't know" I said. Gibson pushed Sprx and looked at me. "are you ok did he hurt you" he asked. "no I'm fine" I said, then hugged Patch. "that's some cat you got there" Nova exclaimed "if it wasn't for him Mandarin would have taken you." I smiled and looked at Patch "he is special" I said to myself smiling.

It was night again and I was in the med bay because there were no spare rooms for me to sleep in ,but I didn't mind though it was rather comfy in here. I layed down and covered up in a warm blanket and Patch curled up next to me. I knew Mandarin wouldn't come for me and try to take me tonight wile Patch was with me. I smiled again and fell sound asleep.

* * *

Me: well this chap is longer I think

Patch: meow meow *translation* read and review


	5. HELP!

Me: hey people I need a favor ASAP I want to pair Fire up with another monkey but I'm not sure which one if you can please help me I would love that now there is only one mokey Fire can't be paired up with and that's Sprx (dies hard SPOVA fan here) so please help


	6. Chapter 6

Me: it has been decided Fire and Gibson are together

Fire and Gibson:*comes in* what did you say

Me: uh I only own Fire and Patch nothing else

Fire: but what did you

Me: ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

**Fire's POV**

I woke up feeling great no headache, no Mandarin, no worries. ok yeah **LOTS** of worries Mandarin was still after me for reasons I don't understand and I'm billions of miles away from home. But I shrugged all that off and got up. The robot was warm and so was the floors. I smiled because I hate cold floors. I then walked out the Med-bay smiling as I went to the main room. There I seen Gibson and Antauri playing chess and Sprx and Otto were playing video games, I watched them play their games a few seconds before I sat down then I started to watch Sprx and Otto play their game. It was a racing game Sprx was a red flying car and Otto's was green. I made since seeing their colors. I continued watching them play their games until "hey Fire" I looked over at Otto who was beaten by Sprx in the game "wanna play with Sprx because I'm hungry" "sure" I said with a smile. Otto then handed me the controller and walked off. I sat next to Sprx " now don't think I'll go easy on ya" he said. I laughed "strange I was about to say the same thing to you". Then I made my flying car and got ready to play. As soon as the race started Sprx got in front but soon I was in front. The game went on for 20 minutes until I won. I cheered as Sprx complained about loosening, I could hear Antauri chuckle. I smiled and turned to them, then I seen Gibson role his eyes. "such a stupid game" he mumbled "chess is much better" at that I smirked "you got a point there Gibson" I said with a smile. That's when everybody looked at me "I like chess and video games what's wrong with that" I said. "other than the fact your part nerd part gamer I don't know" Sprx said. I looked at him "Hey" I snapped "I'm not a nerd I'm a dummy who plays chess." I rolled my eyes with a smile. But how about I play Gibson at chess. Gibson looked at me for a second then smiled. " very well" he said. I smirked as I sat in front of him and got ready to play

**After the chess game**

I smirked as Gibson sat there shocked that I had just beaten him. "well I better go feed Patch" I said as I walked to the kitchen getting a can of tuna fish. Honestly I was surprised that Shugazoom even had tuna fish. As I walked to the med bay something didn't feel right. I looked over my shoulder expecting some one to be there but there wasn't. _"its just your imagination" _I said to myself as I opened the can of Tuna and put it down, "Patch time to eat" I called. After a few seconds he didn't come out. Worried I called out to him and just as I did the lights went out. Startled I ran out the med bay but was then grab by something icky and slimy. though it was dark I knew what it was, a formless. Scared I tried to scream, but my mouth was covered. I squirmed tears streaming down my face. I was done for Skeleton King was gonna get me and torture me and maybe even worse make me his servant. "SPIN SHOCKER" I heard Gibson yell, the formless then droped me as it was being destroyed. I sighed with relief and looked up at Gibson. He looked at me and held out his hand. I took it slightly blushing "T-thanks" I said shyly. "when the lights went out I ran here as fast I could" he said. "why" I asked cocking my head to the side. "why uh" he looked around trying to think of something. Just then the lights came on and I realized something. We were holding hands. "uuh" I said blushing. Gibson seemed to have noticed to and let go. " well I have some experiments to do." he said as he walked away. I sighed still blushing. "meow" I heard. I turned around and seen Patch eating his tuna. I smiled happy to know that Patch was ok. Then I thought about how it felt to touch Gibson's hand it felt so great. I shook my head, I can't be falling in love.

**Gibson's Pov**

I looked at my chemicals as I mixed them together "red with purple ,Purple with blue, and now blue with brown." I stopped as I said that looking at the colors blue and brown. The brown was the same color as Fire's fur. Her soft beautiful fur. "gah" I hissed shaking my head. I mixed the blue and brown together. The color they mad was undescribable it was such an exquisite color. I shook my head. "no I can't be falling in love"

* * *

Me: YAY NEW CHAP

Gibson: now about what you said at the beginning

Me: READ AND REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Me: WELCOME TO THE ANT FARM

Fire: sorry she has been watching too much TV

Me: TEEN TITANS GO

Fire: Firegirl only owns her ocs

* * *

Fire's POV

I wandered around the robot finally alone because the hyperforce decide I couldn't be left alone since that old bones for brains keeps coming after me. When they notice I'm gone they will find me the lecture me about "how it was for my own good" and "he will get you if you wander off" I growled to myself I wish they would just understand that I like being alone sometimes. I continued walking until I walked into some one. I looked up to see Gibson's worried face. "Fire where have you been we have been looking all over the robot for you" He fused I sighed and shook my head "I just want some alone time just me ok" I snapped usually I wouldn't snap so easily but I was so aggravated I just wanted to be left alone. Gibson sighed and shook his head "Fire please understand that this is for your own good" the blue monkey said. I looked at him and sighed, "fine" I mumbled, I didn't believe I was giving up being alone. Gibson sighed and lead me to the main room and the worried faces of the hyper force. Jinmay ran up to me and hugged me. I gently pushed her off "I'm fine you guys" I mumbled "just decided to walk around and be oh I don't know ALONE" The hyper force just shook their heads. I turned away from them "look guys I'm sorry for making you worry but I like being alone" I closed my eyes and let a small tear out. "are you ok" I heard Gibson's worried voice behind me "I'm fine like I said I need alone time, can I at least go to the med bay" "actually" Otto started "I made you a room that's when we realized that you were missing". I looked down then at Otto "thanks can you lead me the.." before I could finish he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to a room. "close your eyes" he said excitedly. I closed my eyes and was pushed into the room. "now open them" he said. I opened my eyes to see a lavender purple room the bed was a darker shade of purple and I also had a mirror. I smiled happily and hugged Otto. "oh thank you thank you." I said. That's not all" Otto stated as I let him go, "it also has a high security system in here so you can be left alone". I smiled "thanks." he smiled and nodded and with that he left.

I watched the door close behind him and I looked around the room, it was nice of him to make me a room. A place that I could be alone in, I layed in the bed and soon enough I fell asleep. in my dream I was alone in the dark I could here creatures around me and I seen red eyes glowing in the darkness, I whimpered in fear and ran but no matter where I ran I saw nothing but darkness. Then finally I fell to my knees sobbing and crying. Then suddenly the darkness and creatures went away and I could feel warmth someone was there out side of my dream.

I opened my eyes and seen blue fur, I blushed when I realized that Gibson had brought me into a hug and was strokeing my head to calm me down, how did he know I was having a nightmare. I was about to ask when sleepiness took hold. I closed my eyes and now instead of a nightmare I was having a beautiful dream, maybe its ok to not be alone sometimes.

* * *

Me: its a great trip to the candy shop

Fire:*sweat drop* um r&r


End file.
